


百粉点文

by Elroy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elroy/pseuds/Elroy
Relationships: overlord/fortress maximus
Kudos: 5





	百粉点文

*g1小蜂自拆(abo

大家都在方舟里其乐融融的聊天，只有小黄人偷偷的溜了出来。  
小家伙躲进了小矿洞里，无助地缩在角落里任由香甜的信息素扩散到山洞的每一个角落。  
他不知道该怎么做，没有人告诉他该怎么办，朋友们都先后分化成了beta和alpha，只有他在一个闷热的雨天里分化成了omega，并被狂派的空军指挥官偷了鲜，他不敢告诉大家，这件事让小黄人感到难为情。  
他曾试图从别人口中打听有没有omega在队伍里出现过，有一天在路过医务室时听到救护车在犹犹豫豫的说话。  
救护车说，远在地球基地的热破分化成了omega，这是博派队伍里出现的第一个omega。他说，我很担心这会影响到他的作战。  
小黄人不敢再听下去了，从此他铁定心决定，要隐瞒自己的omega身份。  
他不想让他的朋友担心他。  
但是现在，在他的第二个发情期，没有alpha的陪伴，小家伙痛苦地摩擦着短短的小腿儿在情欲中挣扎。  
好难受，好难受，我不想做一个omega。小黄人呜咽着喃喃道，粉红色的润滑液从后挡板的缝隙中一点点的渗出来，把身下的石头污染的花里胡哨。  
他试着回忆起上一次红蜘蛛玩弄自己的动作，他颤巍巍的跪趴在冰凉的石头上，咔嚓解开了自己的前后挡板，喷涌而出的润滑液让他无所适从，可情欲的魔咒又促使他慢慢的揉弄起了自己湿漉漉的小接口。  
纤细的指头很快滑入了柔软的甬道，小黄车呜咽着增加了第二根手指，可他实在太小了，手指也细的可怜，两根手指的搅弄并不能解决他的问题。  
小家伙咬咬牙一下子送入了四根手指，接口终于被填满了，他慢慢的舒了口气，模拟着抽插的动作操弄着自己。虽然没有红蜘蛛的管子和技术舒服，但他还是尽量满足了自己，发情期敏感的甬道死死的含着小小的手指头，几次抽弄之后，第一次舒服的过载袭来了。  
水淋淋的软金属接口急剧收缩着，一张一合的挽留着不存在的管子，小黄车软软的瘫在地上柔软的呻吟，小兽般的呻吟声很快溢满了整座矿洞。  
可是这对发情的omega来说远远不够。  
新一波的欲望涌来，小家伙无力地张着颤抖的小腿痉挛，小小的黑色手指费力地去够软绵绵的接口，但是另一只冰凉的大手握住了它们。  
小黄车艰难的打开蓝莹莹的光镜去看，熟悉的红涂装猝不及防的撞进了模糊的视野里。  
他还没来得及叫出他的名字，红蜘蛛的管子就重新撑满了小家伙甜美的甬道。

*霸福监禁play

“现在，来挑一种你喜欢的吧。”  
福特茫然的躺在黏糊糊的铁板上，他茫然的看着眼前持续的黑暗，更多的能量液依然从四肢的截面中汩汩流出。  
“我忘了你没有光镜，那就按我喜欢的来吧。”  
于是一只手温柔的捏起福特伤痕累累的下巴，把黏糊糊的液体灌进了他的口腔。  
福特睁着空洞洞的眼窝看着他。  
恶魔夺走了他的四肢，却没有割开他的下体，没有遮蔽的接口沾满着花花绿绿的能量液，福特已经不记得有多少机进入过他的身体了。  
冰凉的狼牙棒刺入接口的瞬间福特痛苦的扭起了身体，但一只手按住了他颤抖的腹部，狼牙棒继续向接口深处刺入。  
“你用他教训过你的犯人吗?你有没有想过有一天自己也会受到它的惩罚?”  
福特疼痛的抽着气，钢针扎入身体最柔软地方的痛感让他绝望的抽搐起来。  
铁钳夹着烧红的铁棒慢慢碾磨着血淋淋的接口边缘，福特痛的咬破了自己的嘴唇，而一只手指轻松地撬开了他紧咬的牙关，恶魔在他的耳边低喃。  
“小心点，那里是留给我的。”  
带着火星的铁棒直直的捅进他鲜血淋漓的甬道。  
只是瞬间福特就晕了过去，但下一秒恶魔用冷油泼醒了他。  
“太疼了吗?那我们换一个好了。”  
轻薄而锋利的匕首搭在烧焦得看不出颜色的接口边缘，福特脸色惨白的睁着他空洞的眼窝。  
“如果我把匕首换成枪，你觉得会发生什么。”  
“如果我按下扳机.....”  
他没有任何反应，只是安静的睁着他空洞的眼窝。  
我想我会解脱。

end.


End file.
